Parking Lot Fun
by Yamatsux3
Summary: Tsuna comes back from Italy and his lover Takeshi is driving him back to their place and then stop in a parking lot. Yamamoto x Tsuna 8027 TYL Oneshot Smut


**Hi it's a new story got an idea and I wanted to write it down before I forget XD

* * *

**

_Namimori Airport ~ _

"Hey Tsuna over here!" the black haired man yelled to his lover then opening the door for him and putting his luggage in the trunk.

"So how was in Italy?" the swordsman asked his lover sitting next to him.

"Boring as ever I had to go to meetings the whole trip." the man next to the swordsman sign and rested his head on the seat.

"Hahaha well when we get home you'll have plenty time to rest Tsuna." the black haired man said while putting his hand near Tsuna crotch.

"Takeshi…I think you should keep both hand on the wheel." Decimo said while turning his blushing face towards the window causing Takeshi to chuckle and put his hand back on the wheel.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you…I have to go back in three days." Tsuna said turning back to his lover when he stopped at a red light turning to him.

"Why you just got back and you've been gone for a whole month!" the baseball freak said in a normal tone but it sounded like he was yelling and some sadness in his voice.

"Sorry…they said that they had problems their and I had to go back in three days to help resolve it." the brunet giving him a apologetic look then saw that Yamamoto had a evil smirk on his face.

"I don't like that look on you face Takeshi…" Tsuna looking at Takeshi with a curious face wondering what was going on in his mind.

"Hold on I wanna stop somewhere Tsuna ok?" the black haired man evil smirk grew wider and the brunet just nodded and so forth they enter a parking lot going to a floor that was empty.

"Tsuna lets go to the back seat." the brunet knowing what he wanted to do and blush then nodded.

When they both got in the back seat then Tsuna felt a pair of lips on his and a tongue exploring the wet caverns causing the brunet to moan a little and Takeshi to smirk, then Tsuna broke the kiss to say something.

"Takeshi it looks like were a high school couple." Tsuna remembering a movie where a teenage boy and girl on a cliff making out making Takeshi to chuckle.

"But this is different were going to go all the way Tsuna." after that Tsuna felt thos same hot lips attacking him again. With a surprise attack Tsuna was losing the tongue war but before he knew it Takeshi broke the kiss and moving the man to his lap.

Tsuna blushed and causing Takeshi to smile then giving him a light peck and then started to suck and lick his neck making the brunet moan. Tsuna melted into the moment not realizing that he was now sitting on the seat and his shirt was unbuttoned. Yamamoto who was on his knees was now kissing his chest lightly and sucking on his nipples and his hand on his crotch rubbing it making the brunet moan his lover names.

"Tsuna its seems your cock wants to come out and play." the black haired man unzipping the brunet's pants slowly then seeing a quite large prize for him.

"Ahhh…Ta…Takeshi." Tsuna moaned and bit his lip seeing Yamamoto use his long going up and down his length and kissing it, Yamamoto went up to the tip of the cock licking and sucking on it while pulling down Tsuna's pants, bobbing his head up and down sucking on the cock earning a moan of pleasure.

"Takeshi…im coming!" with that Tsuna released his semen into Takeshi's mouth, Yamamoto pulling back with semen dripping from his mouth lick it away, Tsuna seeing this felt really aroused and lifted up his legs showing his entrance, Takeshi knowing what to do adding a finger into the brunet wiggling it inside making Tsuna drool, Takeshi licking it away while adding a second finger thrusting in him making Tsuna drool even more and moan.

Yamamoto unzipping his own pants showing his cock which was already hard. The tip of his cock resting on Tsuna"s entrance, then entered with a powerful thrust making Tsuna scream out his lover's name again and again asking him to fuck him fast and harder then deeper. Then before the brunet knew it they were in the sitting position and he was riding him going up in down moaning and earning some moans from the taller man as well.

Takeshi began to lick and kiss Tsuna's neck once again while Tsuna grab on to his own erection and began to pump up his cock. Then later going all the way down onto Takeshi's erection making him scream in pleasure, Takeshi came in Tsuna making the brunet collapse onto Takeshi both panting.

"Hey can we go home now?" the brunet said between pants the swordsman just smiled and nodded helping Tsuna put his cloths back on then went back on home.

_The next day~_

"Ano…Tenth are you alright you keep limping…" his right hand man said with a worried look on his face

"Don't worry Hayato im fine…" the brunet said still limping towards his office twitching at what he remembered what him and Takeshi did last night, Takeshi fucked him for two straight hours nonstop, shivering at the idea that Takeshi wanted to do it again tonight probably he wouldn't be able to walk if that happened.

"Tenth did something happen last night that you didn't tell me?" Hayato asked with his boss that was taking out some papers

"Trust me Hayato you wouldn't want to know…"

* * *

**Sorry short as always not any good ideas but i had to write this one down hope you enjoyed it tho. I have more idea but they are all going to be short but if you want me to post them leave it in the reviews, well i was going to upload them but i was trying to figure out how to make them longer if you got any ideas run it by me, these ideas just come to me from time to time... so yeah REVIEW! XD  
**


End file.
